


The Week of Sin

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Electricity, Kinks, Knives, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one shots for BillDip sin week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rough Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha there's so much sin in this I'm going to Hell. Also ssshhhhsh I'm going to be late with all of these because of my Wi-Fi :p
> 
> None of these will have any plot, and will jump right into the porn ;D
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will have the warnings and stuff in the beginning note since it won't let me add a lot of the warning tags in the actual tags while I'm on mobile, so keep an eye out for those.
> 
> This first one is rough sex, so there will be spanking, bruising, biting, and stuff like that. Nothing to extreme :p
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Dipper’s head smacked into the door as soon as it closed behind them, and he had no time to rub the bump before his boyfriend's lips were pressing on his, pinning him to the door. The two both let out muffled moans, Dipper’s sounding more like a whine. His boyfriend, Bill, was always rough, and he wasn’t quite used to it yet.

Bill rolled his hips into Dipper’s and bit his lower lip, laughing a bit at the whimper that came from the brunet.

He had to admit, though he wasn’t used to it, he still loved it. Pain was nice when it came from Bill, and he could tell the blond was in to tossing Dipper around a bit.

“Someone’s excited,” Bill chuckled while he palmed Dipper’s clothed erection.

“Mm, yeah ‘cause of you,” he whined. He moved his hips into Bill’s hand and tilted his head back while his eyes fluttered closed.

His boyfriend took this as an invitation to bite his neck, and did so to a point where Dipper thought he might break skin.

“B-Bill,” he groaned, “you’re going to leave bruises.”

He just hummed in response and licked where he had bitten, his tongue rubbing the bite almost hurting worse than the bite itself. While he continued to mark up Dipper’s neck, Bill’s hand was busy undoing his pants. It felt like forever before Dipper’s cock finally sprang free from his confining jeans, and he let out a sigh of relief when Bill’s hand wrapped around him.

Dipper bucked his hips in time with Bill’s hand until the blond used his own hips to pin the brunet’s to the door. He whined again, but Bill didn’t let up and kept him in place.

The blond gave small kisses from Dipper’s collarbone to his earlobe, then began to nibble and pull at the flesh of his ear, chuckling at how quickly Dipper was becoming a mess under him.

Usually Dipper would keep his hands on Bill’s sides, letting his boyfriend do most of the work, but he decided that time to bring his hands up to Bill’s short hair to pull on it when he would get too rough. It was the perfect length for his fingers to get a good grip on, and he didn’t hesitate to tighten his hold when Bill’s teeth bit down just a little too hard.

Bill didn’t seem to mind it at all though. If anything, it probably turned him on more, which meant Dipper was just buying himself rougher sex.

As if Bill were reading his thoughts, he laughed and stopped his hand from stroking Dipper, moving it instead to his hair, where he grabbed and used it to yank his head as far back as it would go, then bit just above his collar bone.

Dipper let out a half yelp half moan and wiggled against Bill, trying to move away from the hard surface of the door. With no success, he let out a whine to let Bill know he needed something new.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Bill growled. It wasn’t so much of a suggestion as it was a command since Bill nearly threw Dipper over to their shared king mattress, pushing him the rest of the way until the brunet let out an “oof” from being tossed onto the bed.

He shucked off his pants and boxers, kicking them off somewhere on the floor.

Bill also took his pants off and got on top of Dipper, kissing him roughly and biting at the brunet’s lip whenever he could. “I love your whining,” Bill purred, “but I think I like your screaming a little better.” He pushed himself up against Dipper and rolled his hips so that their cocks pressed into each other.

Dipper arched into it and gasped at the sensation of Bill’s skin on his. The blond was so warm, and Dipper wanted their touch to last as long as possible.

It was clear that Bill was eager to to get things rolling, so when he stuck two of his fingers in Dipper’s mouth to get them slicked up, Dipper made sure to suck on them and roll them on his tongue until they were covered in his saliva.

Once the blond was satisfied with Dipper’s work, he slowly pulled his fingers from his mouth and reached down between his legs where he stuck both fingers into the brunet with no warning.

Dipper tensed up and let out a loud groan, clenching his teeth at the slight pain. Bill had done this to him before, but his body just still wasn’t quite used to it. He almost told Bill to slow down, but his words died in his throat when the he felt Bill curl his fingers, rubbing his insides in the way that only Bill could.

“C’mon, lemme hear you,” Bill said as he pushed into Dipper harshly.

He complied and let out a loud, breathy moan while he grabbed at the sheets. Though his eyes were closed, he could tell that Bill was smiling like a shark down at him.

“There we go!” His fingers left abruptly and Dipper whimpered at the loss. “I’m just getting to the good part. You’ll be filled up again in a sec. Hands and knees.” He lightly slapped Dipper’s hip and moved back so that Dipper could turn himself over.

Dipper got into the familiar position and waited for his boyfriend to do whatever it was he chose to do next.

A sudden slap on his ass made the brunet yelp and flinch. He didn’t have any time to protest before another one silenced him. He let out another cry and huffed at the stinging sensation it left.

Bill left the bed for only a brief moment before he was back, positioned behind Dipper. A bottle could be heard opening, and soon after Bill was shoving himself right into Dipper, not bothering to take it slow.

Dipper gasped at the sudden fullness and let out a strangled moan. It only hurt for a moment before his body was trying to push back into the blond to get more of him.

“Louder,” Bill demanded as he grabbed Dipper by the hair and rammed into him.

“Ah, Bill!” Dipper rolled his eyes back and opened his mouth so that his panting and whining could be more easily heard by the blond as he continued to roughly fuck him.

“Better.” He slapped Dipper’s ass again, harder than the other times, earning a loud whimper from the brunet.

His whole body was on fire and he felt like he was going to come already. His hips were nearly numb though, and he desperately wished Bill would give his painfully hard dick some attention.

“You’re whining a bit more than normal. What do you want, Pine Tree?” Bill didn’t let up his pace or stop pulling Dipper’s hair, but his tone let him know that he would if Dipper asked.

“T-touch me!” He groaned.

“Ah, okay then,” Bill laughed. His left hand went from gripping Dipper’s hip to stroking his dick, his thumb rubbing the tip to smear the precum around to use in place of lube.

With the new stimulation, Dipper couldn’t control his panting and moaning, making enough noise that he was sure if anyone else was in the house they would be able to hear him from clear in the basement.

Between the stroking and pounding, it didn’t take long for the build up pressure in Dipper’s gut to explode. His dick sprayed his mess out onto the comforter as he cried Bill’s name out, and the blond laughed.

“That was easier than it normally is,” he said between breaths. “Seems like someone’s starting to like. The. Way I. Fuck.” He punctuated each word with a harsh thrust, and Dipper could feel that the other was close to his end as well.

Dipper just nodded, still trying to even out his breathing. Which wasn’t working because Bill didn’t let up in the least bit. His had at least left Dipper’s now softening erection and went back to holding his hip so that he didn’t get overstimulated by it.

Bill’s grunts got louder as he went and his grip on his hair and hip grew tighter. “After this, w-we’ll take a break for a bi-bit then go again. Got it, Pine Tree?” He huffed in a demanding voice.

“Ye-yes, Bill,” he said in a strained voice.

“Good,” was all Bill said before he gave a few more harsh thrusts. Finally he released his load and moved his hips less rapidly as he rode out his orgasm. Satisfied for then, Bill pulled himself out of Dipper and flopped down onto the bed, letting Dipper move to lie down comfortably.

“I’m going to be so sore,” he grumbled as he cuddled the blond.

Bill just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Dipper. “But the fun is worth it, right?”

Dipper stayed silent for a moment. He couldn’t lie, he really did love it. He was definitely getting used to it. “...Yeah. It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha porn.


	2. Edgeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha I lied here's more porn because I wanted to put at least one thing out today. I know it's late, but sin is sin, man :p
> 
> Day two was Edgeplay, so here's Dipper being kinky with sharp things.
> 
> Content warnings: Blood, cutting, light bondage, rough oral, and very light electricty play.

The room was deathly silent, just the way Dipper liked it. There would be no noises to distract him or Bill while they did this. Not that either of them would bother to listen to whatever noise would come along. They were both way too immersed in their activity to give anything else the time of day.

With the silence making Bill antsy, Dipper decided to finally make some noise to let the demon know that he was still there, and still ready to play with him.

Slowly, Dipper picked up one of the knives and let the edge of it scrape against the metal tray it was laid out on. Other sharp instruments were next to it, giving Dipper plenty of ideas of what he would do to his tied up demon.

Bill was all about pain, and Dipper was all about giving pain, so when the blond had suggested that they tie him up and let Dipper have his way, Dipper jumped at the idea. They had eventually set up an entire display for it, and would even plan entire days dedicated to it.

This day they were unable to spend all of their time with it, so Dipper was going to make the best of it while he could. The demon smiled at the sound of the metal on metal. He was nearly shaking in anticipation, and it made Dipper smile.

He lightly placed the tip of the knife on Bill’s bare chest, watching the demon’s face for his reaction. As he thought he would, Bill just smiled wider and tilted his head back, though he couldn’t tilt it back very far. He was strapped upright against the wall, his wrists, ankles, and neck tied with thick rope, holding his naked body in place.

Bill shivered when Dipper began to drag the knife downwards, carefully putting more and more pressure on the blade until he reached his navel. There, he twisted it a bit and couldn’t help but grin at how it made Bill wiggle in his restraints. He had no idea what Dipper was going to do next, thanks to the blindfold, and it was exciting to know that he was the one in control.

When Bill whined at his lack of moving the knife, Dipper moved it away completely and set it down loudly, making it obvious that he had put it back with the other tools.

The demon huffed and was about to speak, but was cut off by Dipper picking up a new thing, a wand, and putting it on one of his nipples. It was a special wand that, when Dipper pressed the button, would shock the demon. It wasn’t anything too extreme, but it gave enough of a buzz to make Bill jolt and go stiff, shaking slightly while Dipper held it on him.

Bill had used the wand on him before, so he knew that the blond was experiencing the numb, tingling sensation that made one’s entire body feel like it was being pricked by tiny needles while also being rubbed from the inside. It was a strange feeling, but it was good.

He kept it there until he felt the demon had had enough, then pulled it back and laughed. “I’m feeling nice, so what do you want next? Sharp, or dull pain?”

The blond just nodded and chuckled, “Yes.”

“Alright then,” Dipper smiled. He picked up one of the thick needles on the tray and pressed himself up against Bill, grabbing his hard dick tightly enough that it was sure to hurt, and pumped it slowly. He used his other hand to drag the needle down Bill’s torso slowly, making sure to draw a thin line of blood as he went.

“P-Pine Tree, unf, f-fuck,” he growled out behind clenched teeth. He moved against his restraints, but between how tightly they were tied and Dipper pressing on him, he didn’t have much wiggle room. “Y-you’re gonna make me come.”

“Good. Then after I finish up with you, we’ll get to work on what you’re going to do for me.” He angled the needle so that when he put pressure on it, it would draw even more blood, then teased the demon with it. “Want more?”

“You know I do,” he groaned as he tried to buck his hips into Dipper’s hand.

Dipper stopped his hand and pressed the needle down on Bill’s chest, making the demon gasp and squirm even more.

Blood trickle down his pale skin in a single, thick droplet that Dipper was all too excited to use to his benefit. Once there was enough, Dipper tossed the needle back onto the tray and got as much of the blood on his hand as he could. With his hand now covered, he moved it back down to the demon’s cock and continued his pace from before.

Bill shuddered and moaned loudly. His back arched as much as he could against the wall and cursed behind his clenched teeth before letting out a long breath as he came into Dipper’s hand.

“My turn,” Dipper sang as he grabbed a cloth by the tray to clean his hand.

“With pleasure,” Bill purred.

Dipper undid Bill’s restraints, but made sure he kept the blindfold on. “Knees,” he said as he tapped Bill on the shoulder.

The demon nodded and slowly sank to his knees, his hands sliding down Dipper chest as he went. While he had been naked, Dipper wasn’t so he had to undo his belt and pants before he could do what he knew Dipper wanted him to.

As soon as Dipper’s erection sprang free from his pants and boxers, Bill took him into his mouth and began slicking him up with his spit so that he could take all of Dipper’s length. It didn’t take long, and once Bill seemed adjusted to having him in his mouth, Dipper grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pushed his hips forward, then set a rough pace to fuck the demon’s throat.

Bill liked it when Dipper took too long to let him breath, so Dipper kept himself as deep as he could until Bill’s throat constricted and his body instinctively started to try and push him away.

When he moved back, he watched the demon gasp for air and lick his lips, only taking a few deep breaths before opening his mouth again for Dipper to shove himself back in.

His tongue pressed up against Dipper’s cock and the brunet groaned, the pressure in his gut building quickly.

“Ah, Bill!” He gasped out as he quickened his pace. He didn’t give Bill another break to breath before he was coming hard into the back of the demon’s throat, holding him in place until he was finished.

Once he was able to, Bill moved back quickly and sucked in air, laughing while trying to catch his breath.

“You take my breath away,” he joked between gasps.

“And I love to do it,” Dipper laughed back. He tucked himself back into his pants and started to clean up. “Too bad we didn’t have longer. I felt rushed today because of our dinner with Mabel tonight.”

Bill got up and took his blindfold off, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light. “Next time we’ll do one of our all day ‘parties’, okay?” He gave Dipper a kiss on the cheek and poked at where he was bleeding from the needle. “I’ma go take a shower. We can clean all this junk up later.”

“Yeah. Guess I’d better go get ready too,” he said as he set the bloody needle back down.

With another kiss to the cheek, Bill started to head to the shower, but paused at the doorway. “Even though today was short, it was fun. Maybe it doesn’t have to end here though. Wanna join me in the shower?”

Dipper didn’t hesitate to answer. “With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much sin. And yet, I'm writing even more.


	3. Magic Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm going to update this all at once to catch up. So prepare for three updates in a row :p
> 
> This chapter is where the rape tag comes in, so be warned.

How frustrating it was to watch Dipper walk away from him. Bill had lost track of how many times he had to watch as the brunet storm off after a failed attempt to seduce him. Being stuck in a human body was awful, and it came with urges that Bill really wanted to satisfy. Dipper was the main focus of his desires, and the one that told him no one too many times.

It wasn’t even like Bill was asking for much. Why was sex such a big deal? Well, whatever the reason Pine Tree was saying no, that was about to change. Bill was going to get his way, and Dipper was going to deal with it.

There were plenty of spells that made humans too horny to function unless they got it out of their system, and Bill was all too happy to search through his memories of them to pick one that would work for his situation.

The only unfortunate thing about it was that he would need to wait until he and Pine Tree would be the only ones home for a few hours, possibly overnight. Or, he could find a way to get the kid out into the woods. It wouldn’t be as comfortable as a bed, but he would take what he could get if it came to that.

It was one whole week before he finally got the chance to have Dipper to himself. Sixer and Stan went out for one of their monthly adventures, and Star went over to one of her friend’s house for a sleepover. Bill had hours to get what he wanted.

Pine Tree was sitting peacefully on the chair in the front room watching TV, idly biting at his nails.

Bill knew he needed to get Dipper to consume something he had cast the spell on, so he made the two of them milkshakes. He would enjoy his while Dipper would unknowingly make himself putty in the demon’s hands.

“Heya Pine Tree!”

The human startled and narrowed his eyes at Bill. “Don’t sneak up on me like that,” he grumbled. “What do you want?”

“I made us milkshakes!” Bill held the drinks out with a large smile.

Dipper didn’t seem too trusting of it. “What’s the catch?”

“Catch? You offend me, kid! No catch here! Just thought if we were going to sit by each other and watch TV, we should have something to drink.” He casually walked over and squeezed himself between Dipper and the armrest, the other grunting in protest.

“If I take it, will you promise to keep your mouth shut while I watch my show?”

Bill held out the drink and smiled. “My lips will be sealed.”

He slowly grabbed the offered milkshake and took a small sip of it. “This is good. ...Thank you.”

“No problem, Pine Tree!” He made himself comfortable and sat back, sipping on his drink while waiting for Dipper to drink enough of his.

Not even twenty minutes later, half of Pine Tree’s drink was gone, and he was very obviously wiggling in his seat.

Bill couldn’t help the smile that spread on his lips as he eyed Dipper. “Something the matter, Pine Tree?”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he tossed the milkshake on the floor. “What did you put in my drink, Bill?” His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was uneven, all things that made Bill even more eager to drag him upstairs.

“Nothing! Scouts honor!” His smile widened and he lightly ran his fingers over Dipper’s forearm. “Why, is something bothering you?” He used a breathy voice and didn’t stop his fingers when he reached the sleeve of Dipper’s T-shirt.

“Y-yes! You did this, I know you did!” He swatted Bill’s hand away and stood up. “I told you no, Bill, you can’t just force me with some weird drug!”

Bill let his smile fall and stood up as well, looking down on the shorter man. “I can, and I will.” He snapped his fingers and his blue collar and chain clamped itself onto Dipper’s neck, the chain leading to Bill’s hand like a leash. “Now follow me willingly, or be dragged.”

“Bill! You can’t do this!” Though Dipper followed, he was pulling at the collar on his throat and tried to yank the chain back a few times.

It was too easy for Bill to keep his hold, and he just laughed when Dipper tugged weakly at it. “You’re body is saying otherwise,” he sang. “If you really didn’t want this, you’d be fighting harder.”

“I can’t control it! Whatever you did to me, it’s forcing my body to do what you say!”

They stopped briefly at Dipper’s bedroom door while Bill opened it, then Bill continued into the room, closing the door then shoving Dipper onto the bed.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fun! Live a little, Pine Tree!” He climbed on top of the human and rested his hips between his legs.

Dipper was clearly holding back moans whenever Bill touched him, and the demon was determined to get him to let them out.

He rolled his hips into Dipper’s as hard as he could, and the smaller man let out a loud gasp. “See?” He laughed. “It feels good.”

Pine Tree just closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Alright, be stubborn. I think I’ll enjoy you putting up a fight.”

“You would,” he spat.

Bill just smiled and snapped his fingers again, that time summoning chains to hold the brunet’s wrists and ankles. “Not like there will be much of a fight,” he snickered. With another snap, Dipper’s clothes were gone, letting Bill stare down at the naked body he had been dying to defile.

Dipper was already hard and and leaking precum as if someone had been jerking him off, and just to see how sensitive the human had become, Bill wrapped his hand around his dick and moved it just a little.

“Mm-! Bill,” Dipper gasped and threw his head back. “Please, s-stop. I c-can’t!”

“Oh, Pine Tree, I barely touched you! Which means…” Bill sat up on his knees, propping Dipper’s legs up on his sides, then undid his pants, freeing his own erection. “If I fuck you, you’re going to lose your mind! It’ll feel so good! So just relax and let me undo you!”

Using more magic, Bill lubed up a few of his fingers. He used his index finger first and teased Dipper for a moment, enjoying the breathy moans and pleas to stop. He was getting excited just watching his Pine Tree wiggle underneath him, and he hurried the process up by sticking two of his fingers into him, rubbing and scissoring far too roughly for someone’s first time.

Dipper, however, didn’t seem to mind, and just rolled his eyes back and arched into the touch, his begging caught in his throat.

The human was already losing his composure, and Bill was going to lose his soon too if he didn’t start fucking him soon.

Satisfied with the stretching, Bill rubbed his own cock a few times to get lubed up, then aligned himself with Dipper’s hips.

“B-ill, ple-ease,” Dipper whined through his clenched teeth.

“Please what? Please fuck you? ‘Cause I am way ahead of you, Pine Tree.” Bill pushed his hips forward and kept going until he was completely inside of Dipper, shuddering at how tight and hot he was.

“No!” Dipper wiggled his hips, but it only caused both parties to moan and Bill to start thrusting his hips.

It felt so good, how had he been able to hold back for as long as he had? He shoulda done this ages ago! Meatsacks suddenly weren’t as bad as he thought they were.

As he thought he would, Dipper became a hot mess and could no longer make out any words to tell Bill to stop, and would nearly spasm when Bill hit that sweet bundle of nerves. It was impressive that he hadn’t come yet, but Bill was alright with it lasting a bit longer.

Curiosity got the better of Bill and he released the chains on Dipper’s wrists and throat, just to see what he would do with a little more freedom.

At first it didn’t seem like Dipper even registered that the chains were off, but when Bill slammed into him he used one arm to prop himself up a bit, and the other went on Bill’s shoulder. He avoided looking at Bill and gave a weak push.

“Still fighting, huh?” Bill shoved Dipper back down and kept one hand on the brunet’s throat, the other on his hips to steady them while he kept fucking the smaller man. “I can fix that.” He squeezed his hand just enough to make Dipper’s breath come out in sharp, strained gasps.

Watching the human struggling to breath and moan at the same time sent a jolt of pleasure through Bill’s body, and his thrusts became more rapid and uneven.

Dipper immediately came when Bill dug his nails into his throat, making a mess of his own chest.

Bill let go of his throat and used both hands to hold Dipper’s hips. The human went completely lax, and groaned a bit. Bill loved how his vacant face would twitch a bit when he rammed into him, and did it a few times just for the fun of watching Dipper’s exhausted body try to react.

It was hard not to laugh when the heat that had pooled in his gut erupted like a volcano, filling the unwilling brunet up with his load. It just felt so good to finally get what he wanted.

Before pulling out, Bill removed the rest of Pine Tree’s chains, then laid down next to him, huffing to catch his breath.

“I told you it would be fun!”

Dipper very lazily looked over at Bill and gave a low scoff. “For you.”

“You loved it, don’t lie.” He pulled Dipper into a cuddle and ran his fingers through his soft curls, humming at how nice it was to have another body pressed up against his. “And this is going to be our little secret, or else next time I won’t be as nice.”

“N-next…?” Dipper shook his head and sighed. “Yeah. Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill likes to get his way lol


	4. Talk Dirty to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are shorter than the others *shrugs*
> 
> Name calling and a rough BJ are in this chapter.

Dipper stared up at Bill, gulping down the pool of spit that had gathered around the demon’s cock, which was currently between his lips, sitting on his tongue. Bill wasn’t moving -yet- because he was too busy enjoying the view of his puffed up cheeks.

“Such fat lips, perfect to suck my dick with, huh, Pine Tree?”

He nodded carefully, still keeping his eyes on the demons bright blue ones.

“Is my good little slut going to take all of me today, or are you going to let that silly gag reflex get in the way?” Bill pushed his hips forward a little to test what Dipper would do.

Normally his gag reflex would stop him from fully taking Bill into his throat, but he had been slowly getting rid of it by practicing on other things. He didn’t tell Bill about it though, because he wanted it to be a surprise when he swallowed down his entire cock.

When Dipper’s lips reached the base of Bill’s dick, he swirled his tongue around and did his best to focus on holding his breath and not gagging.

“Ooh, someone’s got a throat like a whore today,” Bill snickered. He pushed forward a little more while holding Dipper’s head still with his hands, groaning when he knew he was as far in as he could go. “Let’s see if you can hold your breath like one, too.”

For the first few seconds Dipper felt fine, and continued to move his tongue to please his boyfriend as much as he could, but soon his chest ached and his throat began to struggle with trying to keep from sucking in air.

“Ah-ah!” Bill tutted when Dipper tried to pull back. “Just a few more seconds,” he laughed.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. Bill’s length stretching his throat mixed with the lack of oxygen was making his head spin and he was eager for the demon to pull back so that he could go back to sucking like he normally did.

Just when Dipper thought he might start to freak out, Bill pulled his hips back and let Dipper have his mouth back to catch his breath.

“Such a good little slut I have,” he chuckled. “When you’re ready, get back to work and put your tongue to good use.”

He nodded and did his best to even out his breathing quickly so that he could get back to doing one of his favorite things. When he felt okay to, he parted his lips and moved forward, slowly taking in the tip of Bill’s dick and lightly sucking on it while rubbing his tongue against it.

“Look at those red cheeks and teary eyes. You’re doing a great job turning me on by looking all beat up, Pine Tree. Kind of makes me want to really put that gag reflex to the test.”

The tone in Bill’s voice made Dipper shiver and he opened his mouth more, inviting the demon to do exactly what he said he wanted to.

“Such a willing little slut. Just remember, you asked for this.” Bill gripped his hair again and thrusted into Dipper’s throat, pulling back right away then slamming in again. He held Dipper while he fucked his throat, still looking down at his face.

Dipper did his best to keep looking up at the blond, but it was really hard to do when Bill was shoving himself so far down his throat so quickly.

“Ah, th-this feels so good,” Bill growled. “So much better without that pesky gagging.”

Unable to respond, Dipper just closed his eyes and pushed his tongue forward to give the demon more access to his throat. Once the pain faded away, Dipper enjoyed the feeling of Bill’s thick cock rubbing against the sides of his throat and depriving him of air. To let the demon know he was enjoying himself, Dipper put his hands on his hips and leaned forward so that when Bill pulled back his dick didn’t go out as far before going back in.

“So eager,” he laughed. “Let’s see how eager you are to swallow.” Bill let up for just a moment to let Dipper take a few breaths, but jammed his dick back in even harder when he thought Dipper had had enough time. His thrusts were much harder than Dipper could really handle, but he was so turned on that he didn’t really care to stop him and save himself the aching jaw.

Plus the thought of being forced to swallow made Dipper reach between his legs to start pumping his own dick. It was a huge turn on when Bill was rough and in charge. He was already super close from having his throat abused, so it didn’t take long for Dipper to approach his edge. He knew that Bill coming would push him right over, and he forced himself to ignore the lack of air so that he could enjoy it.

“Here you go, Pine Tree. Swallow all of it like the whore you are,” Bill groaned as he shoved himself into the very back of Dipper’s throat.

Dipper could feel the demon twitch on his tongue, and his throat muscles instinctively swallowed when the hot fluid started to gush into him. Watching Bill roll his eyes back was just the thing Dipper needed to reach his own end, and he gripped himself tightly while his own hot load sprayed out onto the floor.

Bill removed himself and chuckled at Dipper while the brunet gasped for air and nearly fell back. “You’re a good fuck, Pine Tree. Throat or ass, I always have a good time.”

He nodded and smiled at the demon. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper being a sub to Bill is life tbh


	5. Public Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update today of this. Just had to get caught up :p
> 
> Lol I'm so not in to public sex, so that's part of the reason this is short. I just didn't know what to do with it.
> 
> There's not really anything you need to be warned about in this chapter, so enjoy!

Usually Dipper would never complain about having spontaneous sex. Usually he would jump at the chance to have some alone time with Bill. But as they were standing naked in the dressing room of an outlet store at the mall, he was having seconds thoughts about letting his initial hormones get the best of him.

“Bill…someone is going to notice this,” he whispered.

Bill pressed him against the wall and kissed his neck, chuckling. “Nonsense. We can be quiet. It’ll be quick. C’mon, we’re already naked.” He gave a few licks and bites, trying to get Dipper to relax.

“You were supposed to be in here to help me pick out a new dress shirt, not to fuck me into the wall.” He craned his neck to give the demon more access, mentally convincing himself to let Bill have his way. His nerves were starting to get the best of him though.

He shrugged. “Why can’t I do both?”

Dipper rolled his eyes but let the demon continue to bite at his neck. It did feel good… “Fine, but this is going to be a quicky,” he mumbled.

“That’s the plan!” Bill grabbed Dipper’s thighs and pulled them up until the brunet’s legs were wrapped around his hips. “You just need to keep quiet.”

“I can do that if it means not getting caught.” He kissed Bill and wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck to help hold himself up, his nerves melting away when the blond let out a soft groan.

Bill didn’t waste any time doing any kind of foreplay, and instead spit into the hand that wasn’t on Dipper’s ass, then slicked himself up. “They need to have lube in here.”

Dipper laughed and furrowed his brows. “Why the fuck would they have lu-” He was cut off by Bill shoving his dick into him in a harsh thrust. He let out a low groan and threw his head back, biting his lip to hold back the load moan that had caught in his throat.

The demon laughed at his attempt to speak and used both hands to grab Dipper’s ass while he thrusted his hips. To help with the noise, Bill put his lips on Dipper’s and pushed his tongue between them. It was a sloppy kiss, but Dipper hummed into it anyway.

His back started to ache from being pressed into the hard wall, but the feeling of Bill ramming into him won over the pain. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Bill’s dick rubbing his insides so that he could finish quickly. He was enjoying himself, but he really wanted to hurry so that they didn’t get caught. Dipper was pretty sure they could get arrested for this.

Bill huffed and gave a few quick but harsh pecks on Dipper’s lips and cheeks, then groaned as he pushed into the brunet one more time and came inside of him.

Dipper whined when the demon pulled out and let his legs fall back onto the floor. “That was quick.”

“Of course, I told you I’d make it fast. But don’t worry Pine Tree, I won’t leave ya hangin’,” Bill laughed. He pushed Dipper back against the wall and peppered kisses along his collarbone, then started to lower himself. The blond kissed every few inches or so until he came to Dipper’s leaking dick. “Besides, this way there’s no mess to clean up,” he said before taking Dipper into his mouth.

The feeling of hitting the back of Bill’s throat made Dipper shudder and moan. He raised his hand to his mouth and bit down on the knuckle of his index finger to keep quiet while Bill bobbed his head back and forth.

People could be heard walking past the door to the dressing room and Dipper thought he would panic, but instead he shivered and held in a groan. He had no idea it would be this thrilling to be having sex with the worry of getting caught.

Bill must’ve felt his boyfriend’s excitement, because he started to move a little faster and grabbed his hips to help steady his movements. Dipper wanted to look down and watch his boyfriend work, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling back because god was Bill good with his mouth.

Someone knocked on the door next to theirs, and when they asked loudly if the room was empty, Dipper rammed his hips forward and came hard into the back of Bill’s throat. Hiding while fucking was possibly his new favorite thing, and while he held Bill’s head and place and rode out his orgasm, he promised himself not to be a chicken and try it again sometime.

“Wow, someone was excited,” Bill gasped when Dipper let go of him.

Dipper shrugged. “Turns out this was super hot, and I’d like to do it again. Next time I’m fucking you though, the wall hurt.”

The blond laughed and started to put his clothes back on. “Next time we’ll find a place that’s a little more comfortable.”

“The dressing rooms in that upscale store have cushioned seats.” Dipper smiled at his boyfriend as he pulled his pants up.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled back. “Looks like we’re going shopping for some nice clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had the last of this written out but somewhere along moving them from my laptop to my phone they got lost and are gone. I was going to bother to re-write them, but with work and everything, I've decided not to. Whomp whomp. That's okay, though, plenty of other stuff to come from me soon :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed what I was able to do of this <3

**Author's Note:**

> We're all going to Hell.


End file.
